Brambleclaw x Ashfur a warriors lemon
by chatteringjay
Summary: Ashfur has had feelings for Brambleclaw, though he can't handle it. Soon Brambleclaw and Ashfur start to get naughty with each other, sending up with mating with each other. Will Squirrelflight know?
1. Chapter 1

Ashfur treaded through the woodland, thick forest scents flooding into his nostrils. He felt upset. He had, used to love Squirrelflight, but now, he has fallen for someone else. _Brambleclaw._ A tom-cat! He felt his broken heart swell up emotionally. He bunched his muscles and sprang upwards, his retractable claws scraping the wood of the log. He had a sense of doubt. _If Squirrelflight wouldn't love me, neither would Brambleclaw._ He felt like yowling his fears and regrets to StarClan. The spotted tabby cat's sensitive whiskers drifted through the smallest breeze, his gaze shimmering in the moonlight. He crept under a shrub, sliding off towards ThunderClan camp, a blazing fire, seeming as rage flooding through his emotions, challenging his sadness as he was rejected harshly. He decided not to be overly dramatic, his dark blue eyes focusing on his paws, until he felt someone else's fur bump and tangle between his.

He thrust his head up, about to release his anger on the clumsy cat that bumped in to him, until he realized something. His dark brown stripes running through his body, his deep amber eyes. He ran into Brambleclaw! "Oh, I'm sorry." Ashfur stumbled back, forcing himself to look irritated rather then nervous, trying to scowl. Brambleclaw glanced at Ashfur, his eyes locked on him. "You don't have to apologize," Brambleclaw drifted forward. "Was I interrupting something? You seem to look quite down." There was a small flash of guilt in his eyes. Oh, he _knows._

"Yes, I am feeling upset. We all have emotions, don't we?" Ashfur retorted sharply, as if he were about to lash out on Brambleclaw. There was an uneasy tension.

Brambleclaw exhaled slowly. Ashfur felt his heart skip a beat, nearly. "...Sorry, Brambleclaw. I forgot you were deputy. I just felt stressed." He turned, his tail stiff and nervous. "It's fine, Ashfur." Brambleclaw replied, setting his tail on Ashfur's shoulder then slipping his tail away. "My patrol is heading back to camp, but I'm going to do some more hunting. You can come if you'd like."

 _Really, Brambleclaw? You forgave me that easily?!... I... Nevermind._ Ashfur turned to face Brambleclaw. "Sure." His meow had an icy tone to it. Brambleclaw began to trod forward, with Ashfur following behind. He looked up and found himself staring at Brambleclaw's rear end, his tail erect in the air. He was staring right at Brambleclaw's balls. He felt his ear tips grow hot and he decided to trot ahead.

 _What is with me today?_


	2. Chapter 2

The two tom cats leaped silently through the dry undergrowth, moonlight hitting his pelt. Brambleclaw thrust his head up, his round orbs shimmering as he stared at the moon. It was a quarter moon, and he realized that the gathering would be coming soon. _Leafpool must be with the other medicine cats for the half-moon meeting._ The burly tom-cat sensed something scrabbling under a shrub, plucking small berries. He pressed himself to the ground, his tail held half-way and stiff.

The feline carefully stalked through the forest, feeling as if eyes were staring at him. _I'm guessing Ashfur is watching me hunt._ He shrugged lightly, and pressed even downwards towards the ground. He wiggled his rump before pouncing at the prey, snapping it's neck as a less-messy and quick kill.

"Good job, Brambleclaw." Ashfur complimented, darting to Brambleclaw's side. "Thanks, Ashfur." Brambleclaw meowed. "I haven't heard you compliment me in moons," He joked. Ashfur decided to at least lightly smile. "Hah, yeah." Ashfur responded, his tail curled. "Why don't we head back now?" The spotted tabby cat turned towards the direction of ThunderClan camp. "Sure." Brambleclaw responded, and the two warriors left to go to camp and sleep for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to rise. Ashfur woke, his deep blue eyes appearing drowsy, trying to blink off his sleep. He headed outside of the den, arching his back in a stretch. He noticed that Brambleclaw was also out. _Great StarClan! First I bump into him, and now he's outside._ Ashfur held his irritated look and turned into a drowsy and positive one, trotting towards Brambleclaw. "Hey, Brambleclaw. Are you setting up a border patrol?" Ashfur meowed, and Brambleclaw finally noticed. He spotted Squirrelflight at the corner of his eye. Ashfur suddenly felt enraged. She had that face that was almost like a _'Since-When-Did-You-Guys-Get-Friendly?'_ type of face. _Oh, so you're looking at me like that you fox-heart?_

His fur prickled, then the warm voice of Brambleclaw broke his thoughts. "Yeah, there's one slot open in my patrol. If you'd like you can-" "Sure." Ashfur cut him off, trying to escape from Squirrelflight's 'harsh' gaze. The two cats treaded towards the exit, soon slipping off. Ashfur felt good to be alone with Brambleclaw, a tingling feeling rising up in him.

He slipped away from Brambleclaw, spotting a patch of catmint. _I need to clear my thoughts._ Without thinking, Ashfur hopped into the catmint and began to roll around in it, huffing as the sweet scent bathed him over. This felt great. He purred lightly, his tail kinked. The scents drunken him, purring delightedly.

Ashfur came back to his senses. _I should stop now._ He quietly rolled out and rose up to his paws, his scent strong and sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

Brambleclaw noticed a strong, sweet scent upwind. He turned, following the scent. He came across Ashfur, his tail swaying back and forth. "Hey, Ashfur." Brambleclaw called, treading over, sniffing him. "You smell really good." He said with a purr, sniffing at his neck. Ashfur's tips grew hot, his fur slightly prickling. "Really?" He mumbled. Suddenly, he felt something prod near his flank. The spotted tabby exhaled sharply.

Brambleclaw was sniffing at his rear end. Ashfur lifted up his tail nervously, shifting his paws. He felt Brambleclaw's snout rub against his rear, around his balls. He struggled to not make any sounds, though it felt pleasant. The burly dark tabby cat rasped his tongue over Ashfur's round sacs, while Ashfur accidentally let a moan escape his lips.

His body felt hot as he pressed his belly to the ground, urging Brambleclaw. The male suddenly went on top of him, his large member coming out of his sheath. With a powerful thrust, he went in. Ashfur gasped lightly, raising his rear up lightly.

He pumped against Ashfur roughly, nearly shaking him in his thrusts. "B-Brambleclaw!" Ashfur cried, splaying his legs more to allow him more access. His tip brushed against him, suddenly slamming himself all the way in, Brambleclaw's balls rubbing against Ashfur's. The spotted tabby cat let out another cry of pleasure, trembling.

"B-Brambleclaw, be gentle!" Ashfur said with a mix of a growl and a groan, his claws shooting out. Brambleclaw nipped at his scruff, pulling him backwards, roughly and heavily grinding his hips against Ashfur's, his large member taking up the space. Ashfur let out another yowl, throwing his hips up in defeat, suddenly feeling a giant thrust that nearly threw Ashfur off. He slammed recklessly inside him, his member seeming to swell up.

Brambleclaw lifted his head up, and yowled Ashfur's name, as he shot his white, sticky and warm seed into Ashfur, staying mounted for a while. Ashfur panted heavily, trembling by the action. "Bra-" Ashfur's voice got caught off by a new one.

" **BRAMBLECLAW?! ASHFUR?!** " Squirrelflight hissed.


End file.
